


Party on, Wasp; Party on, Asgard

by GENERAL_KENOBI22



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette, coda to season 1 episode 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENERAL_KENOBI22/pseuds/GENERAL_KENOBI22
Summary: After the Avengers survive the nine realms and defeat Loki, Odin invites the victors to a celebration in Asgard."We saved the world...s," Jan added uncertainly before brightening again. She shrugged casually. "I say we party."





	Party on, Wasp; Party on, Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Title is a play on Wayne's World; the opening line is a play on a Buffy the Vampire quote from ep. 1x12 Prophecy Girl.

"We saved the world... _s_ , " Jan added uncertainly before brightening again. She shrugged casually. "I say we party."

The rest of the team nodded in ascent, except for Hank, who looked mildly horrified at the idea. It wasn't clear whether the idea of partying in Asgard or partying altogether offended him more.

"Jan," he said in that slow speech he used when he felt Wasp couldn't understand him. It contained fifteen percent patience and understanding, five percent amusement, and eighty percent lecture. "We can't possibly waste that kind of time now! We have to get back to Earth--which is most likely still in chaos--to assist in the clean up process, as well as establishing new security details. Not to mention the emotional and inter-dimensional fallout our actions--"

"Could someone  _please_ ," Hawkeye wanted to know, "tell the Professor that the natural order of things goes: receive threat, save the world--excuse me,  _universe_ \--then celebrate accordingly?" His voice sounded strange, as if it was taking him a lot of effort not to haul Pym off and slug some sense into him. He released the bridge of his nose--which he had been pinching, as if in pain--and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "I agree with Jan--" Her face lit up; his grinned crookedly. "--I say there's nothing wrong with a little R and R." He high-fived Wasp before adding, "Even if it is in Asgard."

For some reason, this caused Thor to laugh heartily. "Hawkeye only responds in such a positive manner because he hopes to warrant the attention of said fair maiden."

"Oh, yeah?" Hawkeye challenged, his gaze landing on the head Valkyrie Thor had gestured to. He glanced back at his friend, a grin on his face. "So what if I am?"

Cap and T'Challa snickered quietly, while Pym looked as if Hawkeye had personally affronted him. "Gee, Clint, I wonder how Natasha would feel about this." He crossed his arms over his chest and his brows furrowed, his eyes glowering. "Or how about Mockingbird?"

Hawkeye's hands balled into fists at his side, while a muscle in his jaw began throbbing erratically. Hastily, Jan came to stand in between the two. "C'mon, guys, not now. We finally have an opportunity to let loose, to party, to _dance_ _!_ You--" She thwacked Hawkeye on the shoulder. "--Don't ruin this for me. And you--" She faced Pym and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Her eyes softened before she stood on her tip toes and lingered, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. "--C'mon, Hank, you can't expect everyone to have what we have."

Despite himself, Pym's face reddened, and he averted Jan's eyes. Instead, he addressed the rest of the group when he said, "We don't have...well, what I mean to say is, Jan and I aren't--"

The team proceeded to ignore him, while Jan beaming, sidled up to him and said quietly, "Sure we aren't, Hank."

Bringing the conversation back around, Thor reminded the group, "My father went to great lengths to prepare this banquet in our honor. We would be...remiss should we refuse our invitation. Declining my father's hospitality would be an affront to both him and his kingdom."

"Well," Tony said, crossing his arms, "I think that settles it then. The last thing we need is _another_ Asgardian upset with us."

The Hulk, on the other hand, was still amused by Hawkeye's situation. While laughing, he slapped a hand on his friend's shoulders, which caused Clint's knees to buckle. "Heh," Hulk said with a grin. "I want to stay just to see Hawkeye embarrass himself with his Valkyrie."


End file.
